


To Grow Up

by Evening12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Peter Pan References, Sirius Black-centric, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/pseuds/Evening12
Summary: Re-imagine a fairy tale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my 2nd fairy tale inspired fics. I had planned on doing a little serie but it hasn't taken off so far. This was first published on Livejournal in 2013 and beta'd by [ wasureneba](http://wasureneba.livejournal.com/)

All little boys grow up. Maybe it should be said that all little boys should grow up. Yes, all little boys must grow up one day. But there is nothing more dreary than growing up for some boys. And so, a fair few of them rather stay boys forever than to grow up.

Mother and Father had talked about growing up. He was to find a wife and get married. He was to grow up. Grow old. Old. Old. Old. He’d have none of it. He’d escape. He’d leave.

Leaving had been quite simple. Grown ups never really paid attention to boys, unless it was to tell them to clean up and straighten up. On a night when his parents were busy greeting the Malfoys, he snuck out of 12 Grimmauld Place. He walked and walked until he couldn’t walk anymore. And so Sirius flew. He flew until the very edge of the night.

Oh the adventures he’d had. Pirates and mermaids, sword fights and magic; he never wanted to leave. But he left once. He left to bring them along with him. They knew all the best stories. But being a great storyteller wasn’t enough for them.

They gave him his very first thimble. A soft lovely thimble on the corner of his mouth. He remembered thimbles. Mother and Father had exchanged them. They meant growing up. He wouldn’t grow up. And so he didn’t want thimbles. He’d have none of them.


End file.
